


Scarlett Pimpernel and Jasmine

by Diary



Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Canon Character of Color, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Conversations, Established Austin/Justin Suarez, Established Relationship, Family, Flowers, Gen, Ghosts, M/M, POV Austin (Ugly Betty), POV Male Character, POV Queer Character, Post-Canon, Romance, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost. On the search for flowers for Hilda's anniversary Austin has a discussion with a stranger. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarlett Pimpernel and Jasmine

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Ugly Betty.

“But it’s nine in the morning,” Austin protests.

The florist shrugs. “Scarlett pimpernel is surprisingly popular this month.”

Of course, it is, he thinks. “Is there any other place around here that might have some, ma’am?”

She shakes her head. “It depends on what you mean by ‘around here’. The nearest flower shop is a subway ride away. You could try a nursery, but those are usually more expensive.”

“Please, tell me there’s a nursery nearby.”

“I’ll get a map,” she says.

“Thank you.”

When she gives it to him, he looks down at the lines, circle, and directions. “Wow, this is good. Are you an artist?”

“Paying my way through art school,” she answers with a small smile. “Most people don’t appreciate it.”

“Could I have your name so I know what artist to listen for?”

She gives him an inquisitive look.

“I have a boyfriend,” he says. “The flowers are for his mom’s anniversary. I just like art.”

“Sure.” Taking the map back, she adds her name. “I hope you find some. Sorry I couldn’t be of more help.”

“No problem. The universe wouldn’t be right if planning her anniversary party wasn’t full of drama.”

Going outside, he bumps into someone carrying a bundle of flowers. “Oh, sorry.” He reaches out to catch them.

“Thank you,” the woman says in a heavy accent.

“Are you okay,” he asks.

Then, seeing the flowers are Scarlett pimpernel, he bites his lip to keep from laughing.

“Yes,” she answers. “You like them.”

“My aunt is having an anniversary." Holding them out, he studies her. She looks vaguely familiar; Short and slightly plumb, she’s not much older than Aunt Hilda, and her eyes match Justin’s. “Would you mind telling me where got you them?”

“My garden,” she answers. Waving towards a nearby bench, she says, “Sit with me for a minute, little one.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he agrees.

“Polite,” she comments.

“My dad’s a police officer and originally from the South."

“Is your aunt special to you?”

“Yeah,” he answers. “Uh, but she’s not actually my aunt. She’s my boyfriend’s mom.”

“You must care deeply for them both. Her husband, too, I imagine.”

He nods. “And his grandfather. They’re great.”

She nods towards the shop. “I often donate. But if you tell what you find most special about this boy, you can have them.”

“I can pay,” he assures her.

“I care about spreading joy,” she replies, “not money.”

He considers the question. “Justin’s just special,” he finally tells her. “He can be insane -well, actually, his whole family can be- but I believe in things a lot of people consider strange. We both like performing. And I don’t know- ever since I first met him, he’s been someone special.”

“Heart racing, palms sweating?”

“Yeah.”

He remembers the first day of class.

Justin had accused of him of doing a line-reading wrong. He’d looked up and been caught off guard by extremely brown eyes. He still remembers how his heart had sped up and how the script had felt itchy and slippery in his suddenly hot hands.

“Stomach dropping, too,” he adds.

“I have three children,” she says. “Two daughters and a grandson. So many people don’t understand how important family is. I hope you understand how precious it is that you’re so close to this one.”

“I do." He wishes he knew how to explain how right it feels whenever he’s with them; before he and Justin started dating, it’s a feeling he’s only ever felt with his dad. “Justin’s aunt is coming home for the anniversary, and I’m hoping to get to know her better. She left pretty soon after we got together.”

“I’m sure she already loves you.” Picking up her purse, she withdraws a wrapped flower. “This has always been my favourite. Jasmine. Give it to him.”

“Really,” Austin says, “please, let me pay you.”

Standing up, she reaches down to fix his hair. “All I’ve ever wanted for my family is for them to find people who love them as much as I do and to take care of them. Knowing there are people capable of doing so is enough. Be good, Austin.”

“Yes, ma’am. Thank you.”

Smiling, she starts to walk away.

Going after her, he says, “Wait, I’m sorry, but I didn’t ask your name."

“Rosa,” she tells him. “I’ve had three last names, but they’re not important anymore.”

As she continues walking, his cell phone rings, and he answers, “Hey, Justin, I got the Scarlett pimpernel.”

“Oh, thank God. Listen, can you please get some non-frozen yoghurt? It doesn’t matter what kind, just get some and hurry back. Aunt Betty’s here, and she managed to get the caramel apples stuck in her hair, _again_.”

Trying not to laugh, Austin says, “No problem.”

“You’re the best boyfriend ever.”

“You’re not so bad yourself. Anything else?”

“No, just don’t let anything happen to the flowers.”

“I won’t,” Austin promises.


End file.
